


A Knight's Devotion

by JosephThropp



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephThropp/pseuds/JosephThropp
Summary: A year out from the war, and Gilliam is content with his lot in life. He's living in Ide alongside Garcia and Ross, aiding in reconstruction. He and Garcia have even confessed their feelings and begun a relationship. Gilliam is happy, wanting for nothing.Ross, however, does want something.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem), Gilliam & Ross (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Knight's Devotion

“Gilliam?”

“Yes, Ross?” 

“How long has it been since you came to Ide to help me and my dad with reconstruction?” 

It took a moment for Gilliam to remember that. Where did the days go? It was just after the war, he knew. He had to return to Frelia to attend to a few of his own personal matters, but set out to the village after only a few weeks. He’d been in such denial back then. Telling himself that any person would leave his own country just to help a close friend rebuild his home. Ha. How things changed. 

“I believe it will have been a year this month.” The man smiled as he hefted another log onto the stump for Ross to chop. He stepped back, watching with some pride as the boy swung his axe down and split the log into two pieces. “Excellent form.” 

“Thanks.” Ross planted a foot onto the stump to pull the blade of his axe from it, kicking the log halves into the pile at his side right after. They’d been at this for a good chunk of the morning, and their firewood stock would be replenished soon enough. He hefted his axe again, awaiting the next log. “How long has it been since you got together?” 

Gilliam froze as he grabbed the next log from the cart. Odd question. Still, he definitely knew that one. “Eleven months.” Gilliam’s face grew a little hot as he finally turned and set the log down. Considering he’d only lasted about four weeks before he couldn’t stop himself from confessing his feelings, the math was easy. “Why do you ask?” 

“Thinking about stuff.” It was a painfully vague answer, but Gilliam didn’t pry. Being in a relationship with Garcia and living in Ide had obviously meant growing closer to Ross, but Gilliam could never claim to understand what the boy was thinking sometimes. A good lad, but a true enigma sometimes. 

The axe in Ross’ hand cut through the air with another audible _whoosh_ , then a crack and a heavy _thunk_ as it sliced through the log and into the stump. “Wait.” Gilliam stopped before reaching for the cart at Ross’ word, glancing at him curiously. 

It was obvious there was a question of some sort just burning in Ross. He looked to Gilliam so desperately, even opening his mouth a few times, but never quite vocalizing his thoughts. Gilliam came close to speaking some sort of encouragement, but was similarly struck dumb in the moment. Somehow, it felt like the only right thing to do was just let the young man find his words for a subject that apparently carried such weight. 

It was an awkward few moments, but Ross did eventually speak. Hands clenched at his sides, he finally dug his axe into the dirt and turned to face Gilliam head on. “When are you going to propose to my dad?” 

Oh. hell. 

If Gilliam had been caught off-guard by Ross’ former questions, he was absolutely floored by this one. “Propose to—” He cut himself off at the last word, as if saying his lover’s name at the end of a sentence might speak the idea into existence. As it was, he simply flushed red while he gaped at Ross in response, not doubt looking like a fish plucked from a river. 

There was no opportunity for Gilliam to recompose himself before Ross started up again. “Ugh, I’m sorry! I’m not trying to force anything, but come on!” The young man slapped his forehead in frustration, as if Gilliam was the one missing some obvious part of the situation. “Everyone who looks at you two knows it’s gonna’ happen. How long until you stop putting it off?” 

What was Gilliam supposed to say in response to that? As it was, he was still reeling from the initial lead-in question. Marriage? Where was this coming from? “Ross, why are you asking this? Have I failed Garcia in some way? Is someone spreading rumors?” 

There must’ve been some sort of logistical reason Ross would have such a reaction, but the best Gilliam could do was guess at what that might’ve been. After so long spent in Ide, he felt as though he’d really come to feel at home among the community that had slowly begun to return there. The thought one of them might be gossiping about Gilliam indulging in infidelity really wasn’t one he wanted to consider. 

“Gilliam, it’s literally the opposite. You do _so much_ for my dad. He’s so much happier since you came into our lives.” Ross suddenly reached up to lay a hand on Gilliam’s broad shoulder. In another context, the difference in their height might’ve made the situation look comical. The tone of the conversation ultimately kept things grounded, though. “Real happy, I mean. Not like the fake happy he tries to put on for people sometimes.” 

The so-called ‘fake happy’ was something Gilliam was intimately aware of. Garcia was a happy man, but even the happiest of people had their weaknesses. It seemed like the only place Garcia would really show those weaknesses to other people, though, was in the safety of a private encounter. The obligation to never disappoint Ross or any of the other people who looked up to him had led to some strong forms of repression in him. 

While he’d never claim to be the sole reason for it, Gilliam knew he’d played a factor in helping Garcia tackle those feelings he wouldn’t typically air. Together, in the quiet of their shared home, those feelings had finally found their way to the surface with some strong support from Gilliam. Garcia had told him that was how he knew that he really loved him. Gilliam couldn’t see his emotional support as such a noble act, but he’d been proud to offer it all the same. 

Still, the context of their relationship wasn’t necessarily a requisite for a declaration as grand as a proposal. “Ross, please believe me when I say that I love Garcia with all that is in me, every breath in my body. But marriage is another matter entirely.” Gilliam reached up to lay his hand over Ross’, still on his shoulder. Physical displays of closeness were still difficult for him outside of Garcia, but making the effort seemed appropriate for the situation. 

How to explain this to someone so young and impassioned? “Your father and I are committed to each other, Ross, that can never be called into question. But marriage goes beyond commitment. It’s a significant bond that demands respect for it’s sanctity. I couldn’t imagine trying to replace such a bond that Garcia already holds.” As much as he loathed being the one to initiate conversations about Risa with either Ross or Garcia, it wasn’t possible to be frank about his meaning without doing so. She was too integral as a part of Garcia’s life. 

Honestly, Gilliam had expected that to be enough in terms of explaining his reluctance. Not so. If anything, it only seemed to confuse Ross. The young man’s brow furrowed as he looked at Garcia like he’d just grown two heads. “Wait, are you talking about my mom?” 

Oof. So he hadn’t been as upfront as he’d intended to be. “Yes. Garcia still holds a large amount of love for her in his heart. I will always appreciate and respect that relationship.” 

It was a solemn statement on Gilliam’s part, but not one that really seemed to land how he’d hoped it would. Surprise struck him as Ross suddenly turned away, beginning to laugh. It was such a strange turn of events that Gilliam had to question if perhaps Ross was sobbing instead. As the laughter continued, though, the jovial sound in his voice couldn’t be denied. 

“Aww, Gilliam, you gotta stop thinking of things that way.” Ross took a moment to quell his giggles before turning back to Gilliam, his previous resolute expression now reading more like one of amusement. Hardly appropriate for the circumstances, but Gilliam was willing to bite his tongue and hear what Ross was getting at. 

As much as he was prepared to hear Ross coax him into pursuing the idea, Gilliam wasn’t prepared for what actually followed. A surprised little gasp escaped him as Ross suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. The difference in their stature made it so that Ross’s arms couldn’t quite meet on the wide expanse of Gilliam’s back, but that hardly made any difference at all. 

A stunned sort of silence prevailed over the moment until Ross finally looked up, meeting Gilliam’s gaze with eyes full of unshed tears. “You’re not a replacement for my mom, Gilly. Not to me, my dad, or anyone else. You’re you, that’s what we love you for.” 

A much despised nickname that Ross had picked out for him couldn’t hope to dull the impact of the statement for Gilliam. The former knight’s typical stone-faced visage gave way, barely-concealed emotion taking over. Though he was able to keep his eyes squeezed shut tightly enough to keep his tears trapped within, Gilliam’s lip trembled with the sudden rush of sentiment. 

“Ross. Thank you.” As much as he longed to say more, Gilliam felt capable of speaking no more than those two words without losing his composure. It was rare he allowed himself such a display, dealing with it without trying to express himself was difficult enough as it was. 

“You know you’re family no matter what, right?” 

“I know.” 

The two stayed like that for a long while, Ross finally being the one to pull away with a short sniffle. “I didn’t think it’d quite go this way, but I got something I need you to have.” The young man reached into his pocket, pulling something out in his enclosed fist. He grabbed one of Gilliam’s hands, pressing what he’d pulled out into the older man’s calloused palm. 

When Ross’s hand came away, Gilliam was surprised to see a small ring left in his grasp. A simple silver band, only a solitary red stone embedded in it. He looked up to Ross with an inquisitive stare. “It was my mother’s, their wedding ring. Dad hung onto it, passed it down to me and said I should give it to someone I want to make part of my life.” 

“I can’t take this from you. Absolutely not.” Gilliam held his hand back out to Ross, but the boy only backed away with his hands held up. 

“Nah, Gilliam. I don’t need a ring to tell anyone I care. But I think my dad deserves to get this from the man he loves the most.” 

After all this time, Gilliam knew better than to fight Ross on a matter that was so obviously important to him. With a heavy sigh, Gilliam finally pulled his hand back, nodding a bit at Ross. The young man smiled in response. He walked up to the older man, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. “You’re a good man, Gilliam. One of the best I know. Give it some thought, okay?” With that, Ross left, likely off to attend to whatever work there was that needed doing. 

Gilliam could only look down to the ring in his hand for a while, eventually smiling and nodding even after Ross had walked off. “I will. Thank you, Ross.” 

* * *

Gifted as he was with following orders, Gilliam did as was asked of him and thought about what Ross said. And thought about it. And thought about it. The poor man thought about it for so long that a week had passed until he finally came to a decision. 

Things carried on as normal throughout the day, with reconstruction progressing as it had been. Garcia had noticed something off about Gilliam, though. His lover had been a bit stiff, as efficient in his work as ever but not nearly as expressive as he usually was. Granted, Gilliam wasn’t an expressive person as it was but Garcia knew him well enough to tell when he was putting up a front. 

Garcia had half a mind to speak up about it, but by the time he intended to speak to Gilliam about it, the man was nowhere to be found. Not out and about, anyway. As such, Garcia elected to check in at their shared home. 

The moment he opened the door, Garcia was relieved to see signs that Gilliam was certainly there, or had been recently. The door to their bedroom was open, and Garcia could hear rustling from inside. He walked in with a grin, pleased to find Gilliam busying himself with tidying up the bed. 

“There you are, hon! I was a little worried when you disappeared!” Gilliam jumped at the sudden sound, knocking a pillow to the floor in the process. He whirled around with wide eyes, only visibly relaxing when he saw the all too familiar face of the man he loved. 

“Garcia. You surprised me.” He looked back to the bed suddenly, shoulders slumping as he leaned over to retrieve the pillow that he’d knocked over. “My apologies. I’d intended to clean things up a bit here. I’d hoped to surprise you.” 

Scanning the room, Garcia spotted a few things that clued him into what Gilliam was referring to. There was a basket in one corner of the room, filled to the brim with some kind of flower petals. Next to it was a bucket, filled with water and two bottles of what was undoubtedly some kind of alcohol. A few unlit candles scattered about the house Garcia hadn’t even spared a second thought for when he’d come in. 

“Aw, hell. I ruined a damn fine anniversary surprise, didn’t I?” 

Gilliam didn’t stop tidying, but he spared a smile and a glance in Garcia’s direction as he continued moving about the room. “You remembered.” 

“Course I remembered! What, did you think I’d forget, you handsome bastard?” Garcia suddenly walked up Gilliam from behind. He embraced his lover, slotting his head between Gilliam’s shoulder and neck. He didn’t hesitate to start kissing the Frelian’s throat, speaking between pecks. “How could I forget the day that the best man I ever knew returned to my life?” 

For his part, Gilliam did a fair job of keeping his cool even while Garcia attacked that spot just behind his ear which the man knew absolutely drove him crazy. Gilliam took a few deep breaths to keep steady as he merely made an effort to continue standing up under Garcia’s assault. “If we’re splitting hairs, we’re actually a few days off from the date I returned. Longer from the date we declared our feelings.” 

“To hell with splitting hairs, I wanna appreciate this fine man brightening up my home!” Garcia gave Gilliam a final nibble on the ear before finally releasing him, stepping back and placing his hands on his hips. “So, let me see what I missed out on.” 

Placing one hand over his fuzzy chin, Garcia peered around the room at the various romantic signals he’d noticed prior. “Mmm-hmm. So, we had flower petals running from the front door to the bedroom, where you’ve got booze in cold water and prepped for pouring. All around the room are lit candles to set the mood while we get drunk so that when the time comes we can make ravenous love for the better part of the night.” 

A perhaps slightly uncharacteristic analysis, but Garcia wanted to put in a little extra effort to make sure that all the work Gilliam put in would be acknowledged, if not fully appreciated. “Did I sum it up well?” 

A boisterous laugh from him filled the room as Gilliam was forced to look away before responding, as if he could hope to hide how pink his face had turned. “Remarkably. You mentioned almost everything I’d thought to do.” 

“Almost?” 

Even seeing him from behind, Garcia could see how Gilliam bristled a bit at that. Interesting. He stepped in a little closer and placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder, silently imploring him to go on. 

A little physical affirmation went a long way, thankfully. Another silent moment passed before Gilliam finally turned to face Garcia, looking just as flushed and embarrassed as ever. “There was something else I intended to do. Somewhere between the wine and the...love-making.” 

Something else? Well, Garcia couldn’t hear that and not hear more. He crossed his arms over his chest, shooting Gilliam with an expectant look while awaiting something more. 

Internally, Gilliam knew that was it for him. A look like that from Garcia was all it took to get to him. He sighed aloud before fishing in his pocket, resigned to doing what he intended to, with or without all the niceties he’d planned. Making certain to keep his fingers clasped tight over the ring, he retrieved fist from his pocket and knelt before Garcia. 

“Huh? Gilliam, what are you…?” Garcia went wide-eyed as he watched Gilliam look up at him, unsure of just what was in store for him. 

“Garcia, you know well that I’m not one for theatrics, so please, forgive me for my brevity.” Gilliam reached for one of Garcia’s hands, drawing it close to him. “I love you. Given the choice, I’d jump at the chance to share the rest of my life with you. If you’ll permit me, it would be a great privilege to stay at your side for as long as time allows.” With that, Gilliam finally opened his fist, revealing the ring inside and eliciting a gasp from Garcia. 

Given that the ring had been fit to Risa’s finger all that time ago, Gilliam was already aware it wouldn’t have been the right size for any of Garcia’s fingers. As such, he’d taken the liberty of attaching it to a simple chain. He suddenly stood, sliding the makeshift necklace over his still stunned partner’s head, allowing it to hang from his neck. 

“I would never presume that I could rightly ask you to marry again, but even if not, I would take heart in merely devoting myself to—” Whatever else Gilliam might have had to say, Garcia wasn’t interested. All at once, Garcia had grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him in for a searing kiss. If there were any answer besides a ‘yes’ that Gilliam could’ve hoped for, this was it. 

Garcia didn’t let up on that kiss for a while. As much as he was enjoying it, Gilliam was worried he might have to be the one to pull away just for the sake of making sure he could breathe. Thankfully, Garcia ended up pulling away right as Gilliam started to feel his lungs straining. “You better damn well marry me if you wanna make me an offer like this.” Tears shone in Garcia’s eyes as he looked between Gilliam and the ring currently hanging in the center of his chest. “And this ring…” 

“Yes, it’s Risa’s. Ross all but demanded I take it and do right by you. I owe him a great deal for giving me the push I needed to step up and do so.” 

“Gods, damn it all. The both of you are so insistent on making me the happiest old man in all of Magvel.” Garcia’s muscular bicep passed over his eyes several times to wipe away the tears that were finally beginning to fall. How did he ever end up so lucky as to have not one, but two men doing everything in their power to give him the best family anyone could ask for. 

“We’ve all the time in the world, but tell me when you’re ready to head out. We should tell Ross officially, and I owe him my thanks yet again for making this moment possible.” 

It was a nice thought, and Garcia agreed whole-heartedly, but there was another matter that he considered more urgent than anything else in the world right now. Hands still on his fiance’s shoulder, Garcia suddenly gave a small shout and shoved Gilliam onto the bed beside him. He was on top of the other man just as quick, one hand in the middle of Gilliam’s chest effectively pressing him down against the mattress. 

“Now hold on there, honey. I seem to recall you saying that your proposal would be coming in-between some wine and some love-making.” 

It didn’t require a trained healer to discern how suddenly Gilliam’s pulse had increased. He gave a brief gulp before nodding, looking up at Garcia and paying he didn’t look as frazzled as he felt. “That’s correct.” 

“Well, I’m not in any mood for wine, I’m afraid. We’ll just have to skip right ahead.” 

Garcia’s mouth came down on top of Gilliam’s just as soon as he’d finished speaking, while his free hand came down to grip at the waistline of his lover’s trousers. It was so spontaneous and abrupt that Gilliam had been left with the feeling of being thrown around like a trainee trying to mount a horse for the first time. 

Ha. That was the beauty of Garcia, though, wasn’t it? The zest and liveliness that meant Gilliam would never know what was coming next. So he quickly began to return the kiss and help his fiance loosen his pants. If this was what he could come to expect from married life, then it would no doubt be as wonderful as the past year he’d been blessed with. 

That was an idea Gilliam could content himself with, no question. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the huge Gilliam/Garcia liker that I follow on Twitter that's been having a rough time. If you ever see this, hope it did something for you, king
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed and wanna hear me bitch about stuff and maybe even bitch with me, feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/JosephThropp)


End file.
